One Day More
by TheConcernedCookie
Summary: In a school where secretaries are whores, principals try to molest students, excited blonds are incapable of coming out of the closet, and the counselor is kissing the choir teacher... who knew the fall musical would be a success? Zemyx Akuroku RiSo Cleon
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for another story! I just finished writing this whole thing tonight... so updates shouldnt be very far apart since its already written. All I need to do is seperate it in to chapters and edit it.**

**This will be a really short story. Five chapters probably being the max. This idea came to me last spring, when our school did Into The Woods for our spring musical. I love musicals, so I wanted to write a story involving one.**

**Even if you havent seen Les Miserables before, you should be okay to read this story. I think, anyway. I don't see why not.**

**Well, enjoy my new story! Review if you would like :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_"...To love another person is to see the face of God."_

The last sentence was ended with just enough enthusiasm and just enough passion to push any student to think deeply on the matter. After all, the words were true and the speaker was honest, making the speech more than a little effective. The room was nearly still, other than classmates' mingling inhalation and a pencil dropping uselessly to the floor somewhere in the back of the classroom. Witnesses to the oratory were experiencing something akin to shock, their eyes holding wide and their mouths dropping open.

"Th-thank you, Zexion." Even the teacher was awe-struck.

A slate-headed boy mumbled something inaudible and returned to his seat, happy to have the attention off his face. Public speaking was definitely one of his strong points, yet he hated it with every fiber of his soul.

He mentally made a check list (though he was sure he passed the presentation with flying colors): A basic introduction to your speech, check, the middle holds the audience's attention, check, end the entire talk with a quote or lyric to a song, check. Everything seemed to be in order.

"How the hell do you talk so little, but turn around and give bad-ass presentations like that?" Axel whispered as he leaned over in his desk. The rest of the room still sat in silence.

"I don't know." The other shrugged innocently, "I just let the words flow."

"Did you even prepare?" The redhead asked.

"No."

"Jesus Christ!"

"Axel!" Their teacher rose from her desk, "Quit using that name."

He smiled apologetically before righting himself in his seat, "Right, sorry."

"Now, who would like to follow that spectacular performance?" The teacher looked around the classroom before sending Zexion a look of affection, "Nobody? I assumed so."

"I'll go." Some miserable girl up front stood with a wrinkled paper in hand, her eyes staring at the floor, "But don't expect it to be anything like _that_."

"Oh, we won't." Their teacher rolled her eyes.

"-Yuffie?" The intercom fuzzed.

"Yes?" The teacher kicked back in her chair, settling her feet on the desk.

"Is Zexion there?"

"Why, yes he is." She smiled warmly at her current favorite student.

"Can you send him to Squall's?"

The blond woman suddenly scowled, "Yes... I can."

With a slight 'hmm'ing noise she pointed at the door and gestured for him to leave. She'd never gotten along with Leon.

Shuffling everything in to his arms, Zexion immediately stood to leave with a sigh of relief. The halls were nearly empty, as usual, and the boy quickly made his way to the choir room, glancing inside before fully stepping in. Leon was no where to be found, but he spotted an object on the piano sporting a post-it that read 'Zexion'. Taking the thing in to his hands, he absentmindedly examined it as he left the room. The bell ending first period rang.

"Les Miserables." Zexion repeated the name to himself, examining the paper closely. Written below those words was a quick description of the musical and some background information. The whole thing was taped to a DVD case of the Broadway show itself, and the junior glanced over it carefully.

"You got my message." Leon appeared around the corner, arms swinging closely to his side, "Good, good."

"What is this?" The slate-haired boy held up the package with uncertainty.

"The fall musical. I'd like to start auditions next week, so that means you need to study that DVD and help me pick out the perfect cast." The brunette strode in to the choir room, looking smug.

"But Leon!" He raced after him, catching him just before he could enter his office, "Why do I have to help?

"Because..." The man gave a half-grin (it didn't suite him), "you're my student director."

"Crap." Zexion sighed.

"Start studying!" Leon warned before slamming his office door shut.

"You're kidding me." The junior cursed under his breath, staring down at the movie case once again.

"I'm not, so get the hell home and watch that damn show after school!" The music director shouted through his door, "And don't you dare tell Demyx what the selection is!"

"I won't." He muttered, shuffling out of the room with a look of distress.

"Zexy!" A shout rang through the hallway. The student visibly cringed.

"Hey, wait up!" Demyx scrambled down the hallway, latching on to the slate-headed one once he was near enough. His blond hair had fallen flat throughout the morning and his clothes were wrinkled from sleeping through all his first class, "What were you doing in the choir room? Did you-"

Zexion paused, shaking his head immediately afterwards, "No! No Dem-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE FALL MUSICAL IS!" The blond squealed in delight, slapping a hand to his mouth and jumping up and down like a little fairy, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"I'm not tellin-"

"This is huge!" Demyx threw his arms up for emphasis, "This is epic! I mean, since I'm going to know the selection, I can research the part I want and-"

"I'm not telling you, Dem."

"You're..." The blond trailed off, his smile fading, "What do you mean you're not telling me?"

Sighing with remorse, Zexion began walking down the hallway, letting his friend follow, "I can't tell you, you know that." The other frowned and stared at his feet as they walked, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Well, do you think I'll get a part?"

"Demyx... you have one of the best voices in the school... you're guaranteed a part."

"True, but Roxas is planning to try out this year, and he has an amazing voice."

"Roxas?" Zexion asked, confused, "The little blond sophomore? Sora's brother?"

"Yup."

"That's one person though. There's a lot of parts in this play."

"Yes!" The blond smiled again, hooking his arm around the other boy's shoulders, "I'm excited!" They continued on until they were walking out in to the school's main foyer, Demyx suddenly releasing him and beginning to skip, "_Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods and home before dark_!" He belted out the lines as he galloped around merrily.

"It's not _Into the Woods_."

"Oh." The merriment was halted momentarily, before something else was sung, "_Fortune favors the brave, oh oh ohhhhhh_."

"It's not_ Aida_ either."

"Stop spoiling the magic, Zexy!"

With a slight hiss, the shorter boy crossed his arms and continued down a second hallway, making sure to cover the movie with his elbow. The blond followed behind, mouthing words of some song or another to himself.

"Ah!" Zexion gasped as he was suddenly yanked sideways in to an empty classroom, the package striking against the floor, forgotten.

"Dem, what-"

"Sh!" The other whispered, taking the slate-headed boy's face in to his hands and bringing their lips together violently. Zexion never liked being roughed around, which Demyx knew, but sometimes the blond got over excited and jumped him.

There was a sudden creaking of the door, and both boys flew apart instantly, looking breathless and nervous. Zexion scrambled to pick up the case off the ground, pressing it to his chest protectively.

"Oh, hey guys..." Sora's face appeared in the doorway, staring at the boys with suspicion. His eyes traveled to the object in the shorter boy's hands.

"Sora, I didn't-"

"YOU TOLD DEMYX WHAT THE MUSICAL WAS!" The brunette screamed in distress, his eyes opening wide and his chest heaving with astonishment, "I'm telling Leon!"

Zexion stood in stunned silence, one part thankful that the brunette hadn't known what they were really doing, and one part irritated, because he knew the eldest Yangu brother would actually squeal on him. The blond beside him just looked satisfied that their secret was, well, still a secret.

With a loud 'huff' and an angry stomping of his foot, Sora left the room in a determined march towards the choir room.

"That was close." Demyx shook his head, taking an extra step away from Zexion, "We shouldn't have done that."

"You started it." The shorter boy reminded him, completely monotone. The blond stared mutely at him before sliding out the door and leaving him to stand alone.

The slate-haired boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before following after his best friend. The bell for second period rang. It would be a long day.

X.

"You're late." His teacher announced sternly as he pushed open the closed door. Most of the class gave him looks of warning that clearly said 'Turn-back-NOW!'

"Yeah." Was his only reply. He noticed Sora sitting moodily in the back corner beside Axel, who just looked bored, and Demyx was sitting in his usual seat next to Zexion's empty one, staring dejectedly at the board.

"Do you know what that means?" Mr. Vexen stood from his place at his desk and stomped a few feet closer.

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

His creepy eyes turned to slits and he looked completely murderous, "Try that angsty little tone with me again."

Vexen and Zexion had never gotten along.

"Go to hell."

The teacher's jaw dropped momentarily before snapping shut with a fierce bite, "One of these days, _Zexion_," His voice was dripping with malice, "I'm going to get you so good... and Squall will NOT be there to protect you."

Despite not really being afraid, Zexion swallowed a bit. Vexen was a little psycho, and every threat really should be taken seriously. He'd tried to attack the boy once before.

Taking his seat beside his friend, the slate-headed boy rolled his eyes.

"One day..." The older man whispered, turning back to his chalk board.

Zexion glanced warily to his side and noticed Demyx wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry?" He attempted, though he knew he'd done nothing wrong. The blond stared at him before turning away again.

"Dem, talk to me..."

"Zexion!" Vexen whipped around, chucking an eraser at his least favorite pupil. Zexion dodged it quickly with an annoyed frown.

"I'm this close to sending you to the office!" The teacher warned, holding up his thumb and pointer finger to indicate just how much he meant. The student sat boredly in his seat, waiting for the man to turn again before whispering to Demyx, "Come over tonight."

"OUT!" The man finally lost his cool, racing across the room to flick the office switch.

"-Yes?" One of the bitchy secretaries answered.

"Zexion is on his way." He told her crossly, kicking open the door while said boy gathered his things. As Zexion strode past the furious teacher, Demyx's lip twitched upwards in one corner, alerting the other boy that yes, he would come over tonight.

Once again, Zexion found himself striding down an empty hallway, filtering through the creepy main foyer quickly and taking the steps two at a time to reach the office.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." All three secretaries clicked their tongues as the boy stepped inside the cool office. All three were equally bitchy, took joy in handing out detentions, and had unprofessional crushes on Zexion.

"What happened?" Rikku asked. She leaned forward on to her hand with a dreamy smile.

"Don't know." He dropped his stuff off on the counter, as was custom, and sat in a cushioned chair.

"Well, Xemnas just stepped out, so you'll have to wait a few minutes." Yuna continued to type on her computer before fluttering her eyelashes a little, "Is that alright?"

"S'fine." He answered.

"If you get bored you can come sit over by us." Rikku patted an empty seat by the wall, biting her lip. Zexion nearly grimaced, "No, I'm fine here."

Paine, surprisingly the most normal of them all, rolled her eyes and stood from her seat, "I just got an email from Leon. He's on his way."

"Where are you going?" Rikku asked her.

"Bathroom." She announced before exiting the room. The two remaining girls eyed him up with renewed vigor.

"What's the problem here?" Leon suddenly burst in the room, causing the women to jump.

"Vexen sent him here." Yuna gestured to Zexion.

"Why's there so many people in here?" Xemnas, the principal, growled from the doorway. He pushed his way through the crowd, saw Zexion, and hastily grabbed the boy by the shoulder, "You again. Come on!"

Leon wedged a foot in the door before the principal could close himself and the student inside his own personal office. "Wait just a minute!" The brunette warned, raising an angry finger, "Don't you think I'm not right out here waiting!" He shook his fist, "I'll be listening."

Xemnas stared coldly at the man before sucking in an intense breath through his nose and pushing him out, "Yes, yes, now OUT."

Once the door was shut, voices were hushed, and Xemnas retained his creepy smile, Zexion found himself actually a little nervous. The school was mad (if you couldn't tell), and every time he found himself inside the Principal's office, he also found said man getting closer and closer to him.

"So what was the problem?" Xemnas sat himself on top of his unorganized desk, leaning forward and pushing the boy in to the room's only seat.

"I don't know..." He shrugged, sitting as far back as possible, "Vexen blew up on me."

"Ah, the usual." The man nodded, leaning back casually on to his hands. The back door was yanked open and a calm Saix came inside.

"Well, hello." The vice principal smirked at the some-what frightened boy in the seat, extending his hand in a slight wave, "I heard a commotion."

Xemnas greeted him warmly before returning to stare at Zexion, "It seems Vexen has sent us our favorite student, once again."

"Ah, it does seem that way." Saix nodded, sitting beside the other man.

_Oh shit._

"Proper punishment?" They asked each other, grinning enthusiastically. Saix pretended to think, "This does seem to be a rising problem, perhaps I should suggest an in-school suspension, _personally_ supervised by myself?"

Xemnas seemed to consider this before standing and stepping closer to Zexion, "Perhaps..."

They were interrupted as the door opened again and a familiar blond poked in, "There he is! I've received a special request to see Zexion in my office... now."

"Cloud." Xemnas was rude with his tone, stepping away from the student, "Let me guess... Leon sent the request?"

"Of course." Cloud smiled, holding the door open wider, "And from what I've heard, I believe he is in dire need of my help, which means I should see to him immediately."

The rules of Twilight Town High were well known. If a student was thought to be mentally 'strained', the counselor had every right to accept him to his office, no matter where the child happened to be at that moment of the school day.

"Yes, right." Xemnas muttered, crossing his arms with a vexed look.

"Thank you." The blond reached in to the room, pulling Zexion up by the elbow, "Come, come Zexion. We should get started as soon as possible."

Without another word, Cloud drug the student from the office and down the hall to the G.O.

"There he is!" Leon called out as they entered.

"Thank you." The young boy let out a deep breath, "I was actually a bit nervous for a second there." The guys nodded in understanding, shifting to the mini fridge to snatch some soda.

"Want one?" Cloud asked, tossing him a root beer.

Zexion took it willingly, thankful that at least some staff members were normal in this school.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2! Even though this whole story is written, I'm not sure how quick updates will be coming. The only reason the first two are up so quickly is because I have been stuck at home for the past two with snows days :)**

**Read, enjoy. Let me know what you think too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Why can't we just tell Sora?" Zexion sat back on the couch, waiting as Demyx slid inside the bathroom to pee. The blond reentered the basement a moment later, zipping up his pants, "I just... I don't want..."

"You don't want anyone to know because you're scared to get made fun of." Zexion finished for him, knowing this conversation pretty well, "Even though Sora would probably be nothing but supportive."

"But Sora has a loud mouth. I don't care if he knows, but..."

"If someone else found out." The shorted boy sighed, cracking his neck, "Who cares if you're gay anyway?"

"I do!" The blond threw his arms up in distress, "It's not normal! It's just... weird!"

They'd had this argument too many times to count, and it always ended up the same way.

"You're ashamed of me." The slate-haired boy bit the inside of his cheek, "I know."

"No!" Demyx approached the couch, "I'm not, Zexion, I swear!" He suddenly smiled, crawling over the sofa's arm and pushing the shorter boy flat on his back, "How could I ever be ashamed of you?" He purred, nuzzling the other's neck.

--

"Did you study the show?"

Zexion glared something akin to daggers at his brunette teacher/friend. After an already long night (Dem hadn't left until one), the boy had stayed up until four in the morning, watching Les Miserables in concert, learning every part, and deciding who could actually fit each one. Let's just say he was a little over-tired.

"Why can't you be a normal music director, announce the musical publicly, and hold auditions like a week later?" He growled, flopping in to a metal fold up chair behind a plastic table. Leon shrugged nonchalantly before flipping open a notebook and readying himself to take notes, "Because I only want those who are truly devoted."

"Ugh, whatever." Zexion groaned, nodding to Tidus, "Let the first one in."

The blond by the door nodded eagerly and yanked open the door, allowing the first victim to come inside.

--

Hours later, the final audition finished, and Zexion had the largest urge to slam his head upon the table and curse Leon for making him sit through that process.

"So now we choose." Leon announced, flipping through the book.

"What?" The slate-headed boy shot up, "Right now?"

"Yes, of course, now let's get to it."

"Erg..." The student groaned, rubbing his eyes.

After another hour of arguing and glaring holes in to each other, the guys were still sitting at the same table, bickering over the lead roles.

"Roxas is way too small to be Jean Valjean!" Leon protested.

"But no one else can sing high enough for that role!"

"I wanted Javert to be smaller than Jean."

"Roxas can beef up!"

"Fine." Leon slammed his palm on to the table, making it shake, "Roxas can be Jean Valjean. For your sake, this better turn out. Tidus!"

"Yes?" The boy shrieked, scrambling up to the table.

"Post this." Leon held out the paper with little interest, pulling on his jacket as Tidus hurried from the room, "Well, I'm leaving. You can deal with the yelling, Zexion."

"What?"

"Bye!" The brunette took his leave of the room, waving blindly over his shoulder.

_Crap._

"ZEXION!" The gym doors burst open, a certain redhead making a dramatic entrance, "What the fuck is this?"

"Huh?" He internally sighed, curious as how Axel had managed to read the cast list so soon.

"Why would you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"No, I really don't."

The redhead growled and fisted a hand in his hair, "You casted Roxas as Jean Valjean!"

"Yes, I know, and you are Javert."

"EXACTLY!"

"I don't..." The slate-headed boy sat back in his chair, "see the problem."

"You don't remember? Roxas. Me. Horrible BREAK UP!"

Oh.

_Ohhh._

"Oh yeah." Zexion tapped his chin with a finger, "Perhaps you shouldn't have cheated on the boy."

"Ugh!" The redhead threw his arms in the air, stomping from the room like a four year-old. He'd barely made it outside before the door popped open again and Demyx flew inside, "I landed Marius!"

"I know, Dem, I gave it to you."

The blond bit his lip in excitement before throwing himself across the table in to the other's lap, gripping his cheek with excitement and and pressing hard kisses to his mouth.

"ZEXION!" The shout was heard from behind the closed door, giving Demyx just enough time to jump from the other's lap and step sideways, looking innocent.

"Roxas got Valjean?" Sora looked like he was going to cry, "I want to be Valjean!"

"You couldn't sing high enough, Sora."

"Yes I could!"

"No, you couldn't." The slate-haired boy shook his head, "Sorry."

Positive there were no other complaints left once Sora disappeared, Zexion glanced expectantly to the blond, who backed away. "I have to go."

"Dem-"

"See you!" Demyx whipped around.

Already Zexion had a headache from the constant slam of the gym door opening and closing. If one more person came in-

"ZEXION!"

X.

**Musical Practice, Day 1**

Zexion tapped his foot anxiously, shrinking beneath all the expectant gazes that were currently staring at him. Leon had yet to show up, which was unsurprising, and Axel was glancing warily around himself, poised like a cat about to run.

"Ugh, I'm here." A gruff voice announced, clambering up the steps to the stage. Cloud followed closely at his heels.

"Hello cast and crew, I'm Leon, as I am sure you know. This is Cloud, my assistant manager, and Zexion over there is student director. Rehearsal begins now." He tapped his wrist, as if a watch was sitting there, and shifted his weight, "MOVE!"

Cloud veered to the right, motioning to himself, "Crew follow me." Most of the students stood to follow, but the cast sat behind, looking nervous.

"Here are your scripts," Leon dropped a box full of thick books, "after you have grabbed your own, sit somewhere around the stage and we'll begin practice with listening all the way through the music. Sound good? Well, that's too bad, you don't get a say." He kicked the boom box next to him, which magically turned on, and left the gym with a groan.

--

The second day wasn't that much more magical.

"Did you memorize your lines yet?" Leon asked crossly, inspecting the dirt beneath his finger nail. The cast looked wildly around them, everyone's eyes landing on Axel, expecting him to speak for them, "Well, uh, Leon..." He swallowed, "We just got them yesterday."

The brunet dropped his hand angrily, glaring daggers at the boy who dared to speak up, "Do I look like I care Alex?"

"Axel."

"Whatever! How are we supposed to run rehearsal if you guys have your noses in your books?" He asked, folding his arms. Everyone looked to Zexion next, who rolled his eyes, "Give them at least a couple weeks, Leon. It's a long musical."

"Fine. A couple weeks. If anyone is still reading from the book by then, you're gunna get hell!"

--

**Day 3**

"Today I want the lead roles to run through the music with Leon in the choir room. Everyone else is helping crew with set." Zexion announced boredly, glancing down at a sheet a paper, "And, uh, one by one, each lead role needs to get measured for costumes."

"Why do I have to help crew? I never signed up for it!" Some one asked from the group of chorus.

Hating his life with a huge sigh, Zexion began to stride away, "Because I said so."

--

**Day 4**

Zexion knew, upon waking, that something intrusive and big was going to happen today. He could feel it as he dressed, as he drove to school, as he walked down the empty hallways, and as made his way to the gym after the final bell. The back hallway was crowded, a large group forming around the doors to the choir room.

"What's going on?" He asked, probing some kid in the back. The boy shrugged him off and got up on tip-toes, ignoring him completely. Rolling his eyes, the slate-haired junior pushed his way through the back throng of people, carefully finding his way to the front. Sometimes it helped being small.

"Demyx," He spotted the blond in the very front line, "What happened?"

Demyx waved him over, grabbing innocently on to his arm once he was close enough, "A fight... between Axel and Roxas."

"What?" Zexion stood to his full height, turning to send everyone away, "Okay, that's enough guys... move on to the gym." There was an answering call of boo's, but the boy ignored them rather easily and shoved them away before entering the choir room.

"You... are an ASSHOLE!" Roxas was right in the middle of screaming, "Fuck you, _Axel_!"

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you?" The redhead settled his hands on his hips, sneering in a rather arrogant and cocky way, "Too bad I dumped you, huh?"

"Axel!" Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing this long week so far, "Shut the hell up."

"I can't do this, Zexion!" Roxas waved his arms, "I refuse to work along side of him!"

"It's just until the musical is over." The junior promised, "You never have to talk to him again after that!"

"Fine, whatever!" The blond cursed, slamming his way out the door and flipping the redhead off on his way. "He's an angry little thing." Axel whistled. Zexion reached out, punching him across the shoulder, "Don't be such a dick, Ax. Give the kid his space."

--

**Day 5**

Nothing was better than a Friday, Zexion thought. It was always a good ending to a shitty week. Rehearsal was going a lot better, Axel wasn't pissing Roxas off AS much, the chorus was taking a break from being the ignorant bitches they were, and ultimately, Zexion was in high spirits.

"Zexion!" Rikku cornered him the hallway leading to the office, "I've been looking for you!"

Zexion swallowed a bit and glanced over her shoulder, "Can it wait? I need to see Cloud." He hoped to god that someone would enter the hallway.

"It can't." She shook her head and moved in closer, "I can't hold out anymore."

"Hold out?"

There was a hesitant moment where Zexion thought he might still attempt escape, but the chance was ruined when the young secretary threw herself at him, smashing him against the nearest door and attacking his mouth.

There went his good Friday.

"Rikku!" Someone shouted down the hallway. Zexion stole that moment to push the blond away, stepping as far to the side as he could. Thank god for-

"Yuna." Rikku smiled, waving her over, "Come here!"

Shit.

"I gotta go!" He sprinted the rest of the hall, avoiding the girl's insistent hands.

"Wait-"

He successfully cut off their pleas with the slamming of Cloud's door. There was a rustling of paper and people, in which Zexion instantly shut his eyes with the hope he wouldn't have to see anything... _bare_.

"Zexion!" Cloud gasped breathless and surprised, "Uh, you took me by-"

"Surprise, yes I know, sorry." The young student apologized, peeking one eye open. Both the blond man and Leon were fully dressed and now properly seated a few feet away from each other, "I was cornered in the hallway and I needed an escape."

"Rikku?" Leon asked from the corner, glancing up from his nails.

Zexion nodded and pulled a chair up to the desk, "And Yuna... Rikku actually made it so far as to kiss me." Both men made equally disturbed faces and exchanged a look, "You poor poor child." Cloud whistled, "But where were you heading anyway?"

"The office. They have been calling me there all afternoon."

"For what?" Leon seemed rather suspicious. Zexion shrugged and thought about it... what could they possibly need him for?

"Well you better go down there. Cloud will wait outside the door though, just in case." Leon stood, pulling the blond up with him. The student nodded with slight resistance, leading the way out of the guidance office.

"Good day, Zexion." Paine was the only secretary present, not that anyone minded. The young boy nodded to her and leaned against the counter, "You called me?"

"Yes, we did. Xemnas will see you in his office now."

Zexion's stomach dropped, leaving him to feel sick to the point of puking. Xemnas could only want one thing.

The slow step around the counter and up to the office seemed to take forever. Zexion attempted to hold off the inevitable as long as possible. There was a quick rap on the office window and the student glanced over to see Cloud waving protectively from the window, tapping his wrist. In other words... if the boy was in there too long, Cloud would step in.

Taking a deep breath, Zexion ignored Paine's amused stare and swiftly entered the dreaded room.

"Ah, Zex... come in." Xemnas grinned from ear to ear. Zexion cringed at the use of his name, noting instantly that it clearly sounded like 'sex.' "You, uh, wanted to see me?" The man stood from his desk, all smiles, "Yes I did. How is your musical coming along?"

"Oh, well..." He stared down at his hands, "We've only had a week of practice so far, but, uh, I would say it is going fine."

"I understand Axel has a serious role in the play?"

"Yes."

The man nodded and leaned against the front of his desk, "Keep your eye on that kid... he's a bit... resistant." Xemnas grimaced a bit, then wiped his face clean and smiled brightly again. Zexion could only assume what that meant.

"Are things with Vexen going any better?"

"Uh, not really."

"Well, I figured as much." He grinned rather creepily, "And how are you Zexion?"

"I'm... good." The student swallowed and wanted more than anything to take another step back, "Why do you ask?"

"I understand that taking on the role of student director can be quite tiresome. I just want to make sure all is well." He leaned forward, "You do know that if there was ever _anything_ you needed... I am here. I am very good at relaxing others and taking their minds off things."

Zexion managed to hide his grimace quite well, "That's... very kind of you, Sir... but I assure you I am perfectly fine, and if not, I have Cloud down the hall."

Xemnas frowned, "Right... Cloud."

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, someone asked me about the cast list, sort of. Since I am not sure if I ever actually mention everybody's part in the story, I will just list them now:**

**Roxas - Jean Valjean**

**Axel - Javert**

**Riku - Enjolras**

**Demyx - Marius Pontmercy**

**Selphie - Fantine**

**Kairi - Eponine**

**Namine - Cosette**

**Sora - Mr. Thenardier**

**Larxene - Mrs. Thenardier**

**Those are all major parts. Lol I know most of you probably disagree with who I chose for who... but let me know who you think you should go where! I love hearing other people's opinions on castings (like right before Twilight the movie came out.. I loved watching everyone argue on who they thought the best Edward was). Though, I'm sorry I won't be changing any people around. Lol this is my chosen cast and it stays that way.**

**Only about two chapters left :(**

**Note for Liah Cauthon: Lol well I hope your guy's musical goes very well. I love Les Miserables so much. Anyway, I totally agree with you about the whole Roxas being way too tiny and young looking. I pondered on who should be who for a long time before I finally made a decision. My school did Les Mis two years ago, and our Valjean was wayyy bigger than our Javert, which turned out perfectly. But another nearby school did Les Mis the same year as us and we went to watch it. Their Valjean was so tiny, we laughed outloud as soon as stepped on stage. But his voice was so frickin powerful, good lord! Lol I've never seen someone belt out songs with the voice he had. Some how, it made up for his smallness. For some reason, I imagine Roxas being the same way. I dunno why lol.**

**Note for Kitsune Curoryu: I would love to keep all the snow! :) I love it alot!**

**Note for Orgymoogle: Of course. No story is complete with out atleast a little Riku in it. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Zexion, I'm making Tidus your assistant."

"Assistant?" The student director asked, confused. He was already Leon's assistant. Did the director's assistant really need their own assistant?

"Yes, are you deaf? He will follow you around and do whatever you need done." Leon grunted and left, muttering to himself along the way. Zexion glanced up at the short blond who was standing ready with a clipboard in hand.

"Uh... okay." The student mumbled, "Come with me, I guess." Tidus followed eagerly, standing on his toes and looking ready for any command.

They entered the stage from the front, staring up at all the cast members standing about, reading lines. The slate headed boy frowned, "Is something missing from this picture?"

Tidus glanced around, as if to confirm that he was the one being spoken to, "Huh? Oh, uh..." He, too, looked at the cast, "You need a Gavroche still."

"Gavroche?" Zexion asked, trying to recall the name. Tidus raised an eye brow, "The little boy."

Glaring with a look that definitely said 'don't-talk-to-me-like-I'm-dumb,' Zexion tapped his chin in thought. How could he have forgotten about the boy? Better yet, how could Leon have forgotten?

"And you still need a little Cosette and little Eponine too." The blond wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Right, right. Schedule auditions for the middle school immediately. I want it done no later then Friday, okay?" The student director ordered. His assistant nodded quickly, "Sure, sure. Middle school... got it." He wrote more on to his board.

A soft voice called his name, and Zexion looked up to the stage. Selphine stood there, hands behind her back and looking shy, "Uh... my script is missing pages."

"What?" Zexion growled, "Switch with one of the chorus singers."

She nodded and scampered off. Axel then appeared in her place, "Hey, Zexion. I brought up all the michrophones I could find." He held a bunch of head sets in his hands, "Who do they go to?"

"Well..." Zexion bit his lip, thinking, "We need one for Enjolras..."

"Who?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Enjolras." Zexion repeated, annoyed.

Axel stared a moment longer, before bringing one of the head sets to his mouth and flipping the switch, "I have a michrophone here for Anal Floss... whoever plays Anal Floss, please come get your set."

"Enjolras!" The student director barked, "Jesus! Give them to Tidus, Axel!

The young blond rushed to take them from the redhead, "So Enjolras, Fantine, Javert, Valjean..." He mumbled the names to himself, searching the crowd of cast members. Axel shrugged and moved to pick up his script again.

--

"Zexion... how well do you know Riku?" Sora sighed from his place beside the student director.

Zexion, who hadn't heard a word, glanced away from his copy of the musical, "Huh?"

"Riku..." The brunet repeated, sitting up, "Do you like him?"

They both looked up to where the silver headed boy was running a scene with Demyx, staging around each other. Zexion had never actually given much thought to the other boy before. He was a generally popular kid, decent, if not excellent, at everything he did; just one of your typical well-liked classmates, "Dunno... I've hardly ever spoken to him before now. Why?"

Sora shrugged and lay back down on his elbows again, "Just curious... Demyx and Namine have amazing chemistry, don't you think?"

The student blinked at the sudden subject change, turning to where Demyx had just finished his scene with Riku and was now transitioning to one with the quiet girl, "Sure."

"They would be really cute together."

Sending a short jealous glare to his friend, Zexion 'tched' and returned to his script copy, "Whatever."

But Sora still wanted to talk, "When did Axel come out of the closet? I mean, I know he dated my brother and all, but how old were you guys when he first told you?"

Thinking, the other boy stared off, "Seventh grade maybe? And he's not gay exactly; he's bisexual."

"Oh." The brunet rolled on to his back, "Do you think he was afraid? When he found out?"

Zexion thought back to the day Axel had stood on top of the lunch room table and announced to the entire student body that yes, he liked guys, and no, he wouldn't take shit from anyone about it, with a laugh. Axel... afraid? "Definitely not."

"If you were him would you have been afraid?"

"No." The slate-headed boy shook his head, turning the page he was on, "Never."

"I would. I'm not tough like Axel or popular like Riku." Sora sighed.

"As far as I know, Riku's not gay."

"Yeah..."

_Okay, this is getting too wierd_, Zexion thought, "Is there something wrong, Sora?"

"What? No!" The sophomore shook his head desperately and got to his feet, "Gotta go! This is my cue!"

"Of course." Zexion watched him run off, his face burning red when he accidentally brushed in to Riku on his way. The silly boy.

"What was that about?" Demyx asked, taking Sora's place, "He seemed flustered."

"I think he's having some trouble dealing with certain feelings."

"Feelings? Feelings for who? Kairi?" The blond asked, confused.

"No... definitely NOT Kairi."

"Yo boys." Riku joined their little pow wow, "May I sit?"

"Go ahead!" Demyx smiled, "We don't mind."

"So Demyx..." The boy casted as Enjolras grinned, "You and Namine are really good together... do you think you two will..." He trailed off, looking for the right words.

"What? Oh, no." The blond laughed, "Me and-" He cut himself off, frowning. Had he really almost given them away?

"You already what?"

"I mean she's a nice girl, don't get me wrong! I just... I've got my sights set on someone else, I guess you could say." He covered for himself, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Riku chuckled, "Not my ball game if you know what I mean."

Demyx's jaw dropped the slightest bit in shock.

"I hope that stuff doesn't bother you guys." The newcomer frowned, looking around.

"No, of course it doesn't." Demyx quickly spoke, hitting Zexion lightly on the shoulder, "I'm used to it... Zex here is the same way."

"Really?" Riku looked to Zexion.

The student director looked between the two of them, "Sure." He sent a cold glare in Dem's direction before returning to his reading.

"I honestly didn't know that... does everyone know?" Demyx sat forward with curiosity.

Riku shrugged, "Mostly. No one gives me any crap though. Kind of comes from being friends with Ax, you know?"

"Yeah." The blond replied, interested.

Deciding this was too many boys revealing their hidden feelings on one stage, Zexion got to his feet and shut the script with a slight 'clap' noise. The other two looked up at him in surprise.

"Alright, let's start from the top."

--

"So..." Zexion's mum looked up from her plate and smiled at her youngest son, "Hows the play thing going?"

"Good." He replied nonchalantly, pushing his potatoes around a bit, "It's challenging."

"I hear you're in it, Demyx." She smiled next to the blond beside her son, "That's more than enough reason to go see it, I think." Demyx grinned back and shrugged, looking smug, "Nah." She laughed and stood up, taking her dishes in to the kitchen, "I took a shift for Kathy tonight so I won't be home until tomorrow. If Marluxia should drop by for any reason, let him know there's some mail for him on the counter. See you!" She kissed first Zexion's and then Demyx's head, waving bye and running out the door.

"Your mum is the best cook." Demyx exclaimed, just about licking his plate clean, "It's no wonder I am here everyday."

"Is that so? And here I thought it was because I lived here." Zexion smiled, tossing his own dishes in the sink. Demyx quickly followed behind, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, "Of course it's because you live here silly!"

"I bet." The shorter boy pushed him away playfully, moving down to his room, which was the basement.

"So you missed the funniest thing today before rehearsal! Namine said the greatest thing ever!" The blond chatted excitedly behind him. Zexion rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she did." Ever since Sora's little comment, he'd been jealous over every single thing.

"Is something wrong?" Demyx asked, grabbing his friend's hand and turning him around. The slate-headed boy shrugged and attempted to pull away, but a firm grip held him still, "What is it?"

"Namine is what it is."

"Nam?" The blond's jaw nearly dropped, "What about her?"

"Let's say it's not exactly fun listening to everyone talk about how you two would be great together, and how much chemistry there is between you. I have to hear about how she's so perfect, with her blond hair and great skin. How she's such a great actor and she is so smart."

"Zexion..." He raised his eyebrows, "You sound like a jealous teenage _girl_."

"Well that's the problem isn't it?" He shook his head, "I'm not a girl... I'm a guy... and that scares you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You don't want to be with me publicly because I'm a boy... and that's why I'll never get to hear about how perfect _we_ are together."

"Zex..." He whispered real low, pressing his arms around the other boy. He sounded like he was about to say more but instead gave the other a quick and timid lick on the neck, kissing the area immediately after and then blowing a hot breath on it, "No girl can hold up against you." He smiled and pulled him closer, "I promise."

--

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, throwing his hat off in frustration, "Concentrate!"

The redhead scowled, "I'm having a bad day, okay? Settle down."

The blond heaved an angry sigh, groaning and turning to Zexion, "Let's restart I guess." The student director nodded and gestured to the orchestra, moving off the stage and back to the choir room to check on last minute costumes. Tidus followed quickly at his heels.

"Zexion, does this make me look disproportional?" Demyx asked from his spot in front of the mirror.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Riku snickered a bit and checked his own outfit, "Does kind of make me look chubby. What do you think Sora?"

The brunet had just reentered the room, having changed out of his costume, "Nah... actually makes you look a bit tall if you ask me. Mine makes me look tiny."

"You _are_ tiny." The taller reminded him, rubbing his head, "In case you forgot."

"Am not..." He pouted, checking himself in the mirror, "So... Zexion. Tell me the truth... are Leon and Cloud official?"

"What?" He didn't even look up from where he was assisting Demyx in pinning up a loose part of his costume. "Cloud. Leon." Sora faced them fully now, "Are they together?" Riku sat on the floor, back against the wall, and watched with interest, "Everyone knows that rumor."

"Exactly... they only know it as a rumor... but the question is... is it true?" The brunet held up a finger, "So?"

The student director did his best not to show his face, thinking quickly. Should he tell?

Why not...

"Yes... it's true. I have caught them quite a few times." He admitted.

"Oh my god!" Riku gasped like an excited girl, "You're kidding me!"

"I'm not."

"Wow." Sora whispered under his breath, "Once you know that it's true, it suddenly seems so surprising."

"Hurry up with these costumes!" Leon burst in to the choir room, looking cross and impatient, "I would rather have you running lines!" All the cast scrambled about, attempting to hang up their outfits and get out of there as soon as possible.

"Zexion." The angry man growled, "My office. Now."

"Shit, man." Riku widened his eyes, glancing to the slate-headed boy, "Good luck."

Taking a deep breath and helping Demyx find a hanger, Zexion shuffled over to the teacher's office, biting his lip, "Yes, Leon?"

"You were right about Roxas." He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "He's doing very well... but I can't help but wonder if he's going to lose character in the middle of the show and yell at Axel for his stupidity."

"Yeah..."

"Can you talk with him please? Or maybe both at the same time. This needs to be solved."

"Sure."

"And he still looks like a ten year old. Can't you slip, like... protein pills in to his sippy cup or something?"

"Um... I don't think so." Zexion gave the crazy man a strange look, "I'm not sure he'll appreciate that."

Leon waved him off, done with the conversation.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normally, I would say YAY for christmas break.. but as it turns out... I work every single day until school starts again. Joy, huh? :(**

**Oh, and I don't know if any of you play Dynasty Warriors, but if you do you should check out the story "Seccession" by Red River. It was the first story I ever read on I think. It's amazing! Lol even if you haven't played the games you should just read it anyway! It's listed under my favorites.**

**Here's chapter four!**

**Read, review, or do whatever you would like!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I have a surprise for you!" Yuffie slammed her hands down on her desk, making every student in her room nearly jump, "We're starting a new novel!"

There was a round of boo's from the entire room. "What is it?" Axel asked aloud, attempting to read the cover.

"The Great Gatsby!" She smiled, beginning to hand them out, "I know you will all love this one! Now begin reading. I want you to chapter five by next class."

"That's insane." Some girl exclaimed, "Five chapters!"

"Shut up, I don't care!" The teacher sat down in her chair, pulling out a nail filer, "Get started."

Zexion sighed, thankful he had already read this book in his free time last year. He didn't really have time to take on any more responsibility.

--

"What you doing?" Demyx crawled in to his best friend's lap, successfully blocking his view of his book. Zexion rolled his eyes, but grinned, "I was trying to read."

"Ew... why?" The blond grimaced, pulling it out of his hands, "I can think of so much more fun stuff you could be doing."

"Like what?"

"Well," The blond ran his finger tips along his friend's half-exposed collar bone, kissing it, "we could watch TV..." he then reached down to massage the boy's thigh with his left hand, "or there are games..." and finished with a small kiss to the corner of his lips, "or you could rub my feet."

Zexion pulled away abruptly, a look of astonishment on his face, "Did you really just say that?"

Demyx shrugged with a guilty expression, "I might have..."

"Maybe in the morning. I'm really tired tonight."

"Okay okay," The other laughed, "let's put you to bed."

They helped each other off the couch and over to the bed, the blond pulling back the covers and gesturing for the shorter to crawl in, "I'll tuck you in."

"I'm not five." Zexion put up a weak fight, nearly collapsing with exhaustion, "But you could stay with me."

"Of course." His friend whispered, laying beside him and reaching up a hand to brush back his bangs once he was settled. The other was already nearly asleep but Demyx sang to him anyway in a quiet voice, "_A heart full of light... a night bright as day... and you must never go away..."_

_--_

"This is stupid." Roxas growled, crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair. Zexion sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, leaning forward on to his knees, "No, Roxas, it's necessary. You and Axel have to counter each other in this musical and you can't even make it past the first act without attempting to strangle him."

"He's an asshole!" The blond pointed an accusing finger at the redhead across from them. Axel scoffed and turned away.

"Yes, Axel is indeed an asshole. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that! Now, learn to deal with it."

"It's impossible."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Here, let's approach this from a different perspective. Roxas... why is it you hate him?"

"He's a cheater."

Axel's jaw dropped and he almost stood from his chair, "Oh, hell no! I am-"

"Axel! Calm yourself! You'll get your turn next."

The redhead grumbled and sat back down, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. Roxas glared carefully at him before continuing on, "That dirty scum cheated on me last year... with Marluxia!"

Despite already knowing this bit of info, seeing as Zexion and Axel were friends and Marluxia was Zexion's brother, the student shook his head with understanding, "And you, Axel?"

"Okay!" He sat up, ready to explain, "The only reason I cheated was because I had already heard that Roxas was planning to break up with me and I was upset! So I went out to a party, Marly was there, and bing-bang-boom! It just happened!"

"Just happened?" The younger grimaced, "How does that stuff just HAPPEN?"

"I don't know, ask Marly, it was his throat I was shoving my tongue down."

"You pig!"

"Axel!" Zexion gave him a short glare, "Control yourself."

"Okay, okay." The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now..." The student director stood, "you guys both need to grow up and put the past behind you. Axel can't go back and change what he did, and Roxas can't help but feel hurt. You guys have a cast of about fifty people counting on you for this show. I need you to respect that and put your differences aside for rehearsals and the performance, okay?"

"Okay." Axel nodded.

Roxas glanced to him with a short, heated look and rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"Good... now let's return to everyone else."

They left the closet they were occupying and Zexion waited for them to file up the steps to back stage. He just about followed them before he noticed something in the corner, "...Kairi?"

Her red head bounced up and she jumped, "Zexion! You scared me!"

"What are you doing?"

She thought for a moment before bursting in to tears. He quickly rushed to her aid, bending down in front of her and patting her back, "What's wrong Kairi?"

"I can't do it!" She sobbed, rocking a bit, "I'm going to ruin the show! I can't remember my songs!"

He mentally sighed, since when was rehearsal also therapy hour?, "Sure you can, it's just going to take a little bit more time. You have the most amazing alto voice here, I promise you. Why else would we cast you as Eponine?"

"Larxene said I was going to embarrass her on stage!" She choked.

"Larxene is a bitch, Kairi. Why do you think we gave her the role as, well, the bitch?"

She stopped sobbing for a moment, thinking, "True."

"Come on, you know you're going to do amazing, so let's get you out on stage and prove to Larx that you have more than what it takes."

She wiped away her tears with renewed determination and stood,"You're right! I will!"

"Go go!" He ushered her to the steps. She scampered off with a silly grin, entering the stage just as her cue went off.

"You've got your hands full, huh?" Namine replaced her, smiling affectionately. Zexion glanced quickly away, shoving the glare off his face and keeping in mind that the blonde had done nothing wrong... yet.

"Yup." He zig zagged through the room, picking up costumes and various props, attempting to regain some organization, "Someone has to deal with it."

"True." She giggled, bending over to grab a bottle of brown paint off the floor, "I mean between school, the musical, the cast, Demyx-"

"Demyx?" He stood back up, turning back to her direction.

"Well, yeah, I mean you two are, like, 'together' aren't you?" She asked shyly.

"Dem and me? Of course not." He quickly lied.

She seemed confused, "But I thought-"

"You probably just heard rumors. You know how kids are in this school."

"Right." She frowned, watching him, "I know." Zexion noticed her skin was unusually pale and blemish-free. She had rosy cheeks that seemed to stand out in contrast with her skin tone, and eyes that seemed more gray than blue. How is it he had never recognized her before? It was possible they may have never had classes together, but Zexion was just pretty sure he had never seen her before the musical.

"What is it you want?" He finally growled, realizing he had been staring.

She scuffed one of her shoes against the carpet, shrugging innocently, "I realized we've never talked before is all."

"I don't talk much."

She gave a rather sad smile and nodded, "I've noticed that. I guess I just didn't want there to be hard feelings between us. I've been hearing certain 'things' and I didn't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you." He mumbled, licking his finger and attempting to rub a spot off the mirror.

"And I don't like Demyx." She quickly said, backing out of the room and towards the stage, "Don't let the acting confuse you."

He froze for a split second, allowing the small girl just enough time to escape without another word.

--

Grunting a bit with his effort, Zexion pushed up the heavy bar one final time, managing to drop it back on it's hook with a bit of help from his best friend. Demyx nodded in delight, beginning to remove the weights, "Good job." They both sighed with weariness, their weekly work out finally finished. Roxas had been joining them lately, in his attempts to get a bit bigger, but already left.

"God I hate exercise." The blond moaned, sitting back on one of the dark benches. Zexion nodded his agreement, hating the weight lifting just as much as his companion, but couldn't completely admit to despising everything about it. There was a bead of sweat running from Demyx's temple to his jaw bone, lingering for a few seconds before dripping off. This brought his attention to his friend's glistening arms next, which were flexing and unflexing repeatedly from the day's efforts. Now, Zexion rarely, if ever, throught any sort of dirty thoughts about his blond friend. It was just unlike him, completely out of character, and Zexion didn't amuse himself with such wasteful thinking.

But watching Demyx now, sweat dripping everwhere and muscles tensing, Zexion couldn't help himself. He watched the other stare back at him, his own eyes overflowing with lust, and sucked tenderly on his bottom lip.

Glancing first to the door and then to the window, Demyx skimmed his fingertips along Zexion's taut stomach muscles with a softening look. The distance between them was slowly shortened, and after taking a careful lick at his friend's cheek, the blond pushed him on to the nearest bench, nibbling gently on his ear lobe. Zexion appreciated how well the other boy held his lust in tact and remained graceful, rather than roughing him around in the way he hated.

"Maybe we could go back to your place. Shower and watch a movie or something?" Demyx suggested, crouching forward and running his hand through slate locks.

"I'm up for it." Zexion nodded, pulling away the slightest bit, "I probably stink anyway."

"You sure as hell don't." He insisted, " Hey, can we watch Death Race?" They left the weight room eagerly and walked the several blocks to Zexion's house, despite Zexion's lack of a reply. His parents were working, as was the usual, and they made no hesitation to proceed to the downstairs bathroom, disposing of their sweat soaked clothes on the way. "_In my life..."_Demyx half murmured, half-sang,_ "I'm no longer alone..."_The slate headed boy closed his eyes to the blond's voice and the shower's warm spray, taking both in willingly. "_Now the love in my life is so near..."_ He continued, _"Find me now, find me here..."_He trailed off, ending with a slight whisper in his friend's ear. Zexion shivered, rolling his head back and allowing the other to press wet kisses down his torso.

--

"I thought you said the cart was finished?" Zexion sighed in annoyance, "Crew... you can't tell me things are done when they aren't. I don't want to accidently cross something unfinished off on the list."

They each murmured their apologies, picking up the half-started cart and moving to an easier place to work.

"Olette." He called out to the girl's retreating back. She whipped around, "Yes, Zexion?"

"I'm putting you in charge of crew, okay? Make sure everything is going smoothly. She smiled, ready to take on the challenge, and bounded off after her classmates.

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose and moved to center stage, where Axel, Roxas, and Selphie were just ending a scene. The redhead kept sending half hearted glares to the pit, because they were falling behind, while Roxas tried following his lead.

"Okay stop." Zexion held up his hands. Everyone cut off, looking curiously to him, "Okay, pit, your going too slow. Read the music that's there. Axel, I know it's hard, but if the pit can't get it, you're going to have to adjust. Now, don't be worried about this duet, because Roxas is doing a very fine job of following your changes. But once again, you have to work with the pit."

Axel nodded, murmuring some of the lyrics under his breath so he wouldn't forget them. Roxas nodded as well, licking his lips, "Okay, let's start again."

The pit started from the top of the song, beginning the confrontation along with the redhead's deep voice. Roxas took a deep breath as he waited, coming in just at the right moment. When they weren't threatening each other's lives, they worked very well together.

"Has anyone seen Sora?" Zexion called out, stepping away from the duo.

"He's in the court yard with Riku." Tidus told him, looking up from his argument with one of the crew members.

"He knows one of the next songs is his number, right?" The only answer he received was a shrug, and Zexion groaned, leaving to check the nearby courtyard. The brunet was indeed out there, sitting on one of the stone benches and laughing at something Riku had just said.

"Sora." The student director opened the door, "You are on in about thirty seconds."

"Shit!" The short sophomore scrambled from his seat, running up the sidewalk and back in to the school, nearly tripping several times. Riku watched him with an amused grin, "Quite the kid, huh?" Zexion shook his head and left the other boy there to smile. He would have loved to sit and chit chat, but nothing would ever get done that way.

"Larxene?" He spotted the mean girl down the hall, at her locker.

"Yeah?" She checked the mirror on the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of a scene?"

"Am I?" She shut the door with a rather uncaring look on her face, "Oops."

Smacking his forehead in annoyance, Zexion cussed under his breath and returned to the stage. "Zexy, why don't you take a break? You look exhausted." Demyx appeared behind him, rubbing his shoulders, "I realize your pretty much the base stand that's holding this together, but if you're sick from over-working yourself, who's going to be there to replace you?"

"Maybe I should sit down." The other agreed, falling back on to a wooden box rather hurriedly, "But I can't!" He jumped back up, "The show is in two weeks!"

Before Demyx could push him back down, the student director escaped his grasp and rushed back to the choir room.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, the end. Told you this story was short. lol Maybe I could write a sequal or something... possibly longer than this one... but I dunno yet.**

**I'm like in devastation right now. (R.I.P. Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan) I'm like seriously heart broken... I loved Avenged Sevenfold sooo much :( ... I want them to continue their music really bad, but.... I'm sure it wouldn't be the same without The Rev.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings... enjoy!**

* * *

"Places! Places!" Kairi shouted, running off stage. The cast and crew scrambled around, attempting to start from the top. The show was three days from now, and although the whole thing was going quite well, Zexion couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

"Axel, pay attention!" Roxas growled from across the room, hitting the redhead's chest. The redhead rolled his eyes and pushed him away, moving to his right spot. The blond had gained a bit of weight, and was at least looking a little less puny next to Axel.

One of the crew members shut off the lights and everyone grew silent. The fog machine was kicked on and the pit began playing. Everything was running smoothly.

"Zexion." Riku whispered in the student director's ear, "I can't find my outfit."

Zexion thought before snapping his fingers, "In Leon's office, across the couch. Tidus ironed it for you."

"Thanks!" He replied, running off.

Several crew members argued over which scene was next, and Zexion corrected them quickly before crossing to the front of the stage. The prisoners moved forward in a line, starting the scene perfectly. Axel entered next, singing his first line. The redhead had been losing his voice the last couple days, and Zexion hoped he would be okay by showtime.

"Let's not have you sing today, Axel." He pointed to the boy playing Javert, "Pit, keep playing as if he was singing." The pit glanced up momentarily before continuing on as if there had been no interruption.

"Roxas... can you sing the duets alone?" Zexion asked the short blond. Roxas nodded, a little unsure of himself.

"We'll just have Axel stand in though, so he can practice placements. Okay, Axel?" The redhead nodded as well, moving to his place again.

"Zexion!" Sora waved him over from the wing, "Zexion!"

The student director shuffled across the stage once again, "Yes?"

"My outfit is torn." The short brunet frowned, "Who do I give it to?"

"Find Tidus and send it home with him. Dress in street clothes for today."

The boy nodded and ran off.

_Please let this turn out well. _Zexion took a deep breath.

--

"Tomorrow's the big night." Demyx whispered in the dark. Zexion was laying beside him, staring up in silence. The blond rolled over and rubbed his face in to his best friend's neck, "You scared?"

"Yes and no." The slate headed boy admitted.

Demyx nodded, biting his lip, "I am. What if I mess up?"

"You'll be amazing."

--

OPENING NIGHT

Zexion blinked in to the spot light that was currently shining on him and Leon. The choir teacher was giving a few words before the show started, and a small auditorium of five hundred smiling faces was looking back at them both.

"...it be God, a woman, a man, or the law, every one has some thing in their world to love." Zexion finally tuned in to the words of Leon's speech, "This is a very special musical to me, and I hope by the end you all feel the same." Leon presented the crowd with a charming smile, and the room erupted with clapping. Zexion also gave his very best smile, and the two of them exited the stage, Leon moving to direct the pit, and Zexion hurrying to the back.

"Zexion!" Roxas appeared, face looking more than frightened, "I can't do this!"

Zexion barely opened his mouth before Axel spoke up with a sigh, "It's okay, Roxas. You'll be fine." The blond stared at him skeptically, still worried, "I'm going to mess up."

"I'll be there to help you, it will be okay."

The student left the two to help each other. He directed some crew members to get where they needed to be, and then left for the choir room.

It was madness.

Cast members were moving about every where, scrambling to find outfits and practice lines. He watched it all before clapping his hands. The room slowed to a stop and every eye turned to him. "The shows starts in less than a minute. I wish you all the best of luck. If you need anything, just come find me, or Tidus." Most of the kids smiled at him and continued on, but Demyx just stared at him.

"What's up?" He asked the blond.

Dem shook his head, "Just nervous."

"Like I told you last night, you'll be amazing." Zexion promised him, gently touching his jaw. Demyx smiled and nodded, leaving to get ready.

"First scene starting." Axel announced from the doorway before sprinting back to the stage.

Zexion followed him and waited in the wings. The orchestra started beautifully and flawlessly, and six prisoners, including Roxas, slowly entered the stage. Roxas managed to mask his nervousness quite well, and Zexion noticed Axel was pacing eagerly behind the curtain.

"_Look down, look down..."_ The boys on stage began singing. Axel mouthed the words silently, waiting for his cue.

A couple more lines were sung and then finished with, "_...your standing in your grave."_ Axel marched onto stage effortlessly, taking on the look of his character easily, "_Now bring me prisoner 24601..." _

The redhead sang his lines without error. He was no Philip Quast, but he was doing a fantastic job impersonating him. When his first confrontation with Roxas began, they worked together perfectly.

"Yes." Zexion whispered with a smile.

_"Five years for what you did. The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601-"_

_"My name is Jean Valjean."_

_"And I am Javert. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me, 24061."_

Axel exited his scene, instantly losing character the second he was in the wings, "Whoa, got the butterflies out." He whispered with a smile, moving past the student director.

Opening scene: a success.

--

The next few songs ran smoothly and Zexion had barely any cast members approach him with any problems. This was a good sign.

"Wish me luck." Demyx squeezed his hand as he passed by to enter his first scene. Zexion smiled after him, wanting nothing more than to hear his best friend's voice.

Five or six songs later, they came to the last number before the interlude. All the major characters were under the lights, singing together amazingly. Zexion couldn't have asked for a better cast.

_"Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn, one more day, one day more!"_They finished. The curtains were pulled close, and every one rushed back to the choir room. Zexion could hear the audience clapping and shouting.

"Nice work everyone. Be ready for Act II."

"Zexion!" Demyx appeared, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall way. They rounded the corner and once they were out of sight, Demyx pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, "We're doing really well."

"I know." The student smiled, "I have been watching." The blond smiled too before leaning back and heading towards the choir room again.

The second act passed just as smoothly as the first, and Zexion found himself standing next to Roxas, watching Axel's suicide scene.

"He really does have an amazing voice, huh?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, he does." Zexion agreed, glancing at the sophomore curiously.

The blond shook his head with a grin, watching Axel jump off the bridge and disappear behind it, while the pit played on. "He definitely does." The shorter boy turned, leaving the stage all together.

_Strange._

--

"Congratulations, you did a fine job with this!" Every one kept patting him on the back. Several members of the audience even ruffled his hair. Most of the cast were taking pictures with friends and family, and Zexion kind of liked the attention he was getting.

"How did you pull it together?"

"That was a hard play, way to make it work!"

More people squeezed his shoulder, and the student director nodded politely to them.

"Cast party at Kairi's!" Sora shouted. Everyone cheered.

"Let's ride together." Demyx approached him right after the announcement. Zexion shrugged and followed him out the door.

Cast partys were usually everyone's favorite part of the play. This one would be especially crazy, because Les Miserables had over fifty people just in the chorus.

--

Kairi's house was madness. People were everywhere; inside, outside, everywhere. Riku weaved through the crowd carefully, spotting his new brunet friend sitting by the piano with Zexion.

"Hey guys! Good job tonight."

"You too." They both smiled. Zexion stood and left the two of them alone.

"You sounded really good." Sora said rather awkwardly, shifting on the piano bench. Riku chuckled and rubbed his head, "You too, shorty. Wanna take a walk?"

The smaller one stared for a second, "Oh... sure."

They made their way outside, and began a slow walk along the road.

"You were really good. The crowd laughed at your every word." Riku told him. Sora blushed a bit, shrugging, "Just reading the lines."

Riku put an arm out to stop him, gently turning to face him. The brunet's breath quickened, and the silver headed boy leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the other's lips.

"Just reading the lines." He smiled.

--

Roxas laughed politely at Namine's joke. She was a very funny girl, and Roxas knew she had probably just said something hilarious, but for some reason he couldn't focus on what she was saying. There was too much on his mind. Excusing himself, he stood from the couch and left the house, finding Axel on the porch step.

The redhead hadn't noticed his appearance, and Roxas reached forward to tug on a lock of his hair. It was a sign of affection he had once used when they were dating.

"Hey." Axel seemed surprised, "What's up?"

The blond took a deep breath, staring in to the other's emerald eyes thoughtfully.

"I miss you." He finally whispered, "And I'm sorry."

Axel was stunned for a moment. He sat, staring, and then leaned back, "You..." It took a moment for it to sink fully in, "I miss you too. And I am even more sorry."

Roxas felt a tear slide down his cheek and he got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around the older boy. Axel nuzzled in to his neck with a warm sigh, and they sat together that way for a while.

--

Demyx paced the kitchen back and forth, probably wearing a trail in to the tile floor. His every muscle was alive with nervousness. He was really going to do it.

"You okay?" Zexion appeared in the doorway, a curious eyebrow raised. The blond froze upon seeing him, then took a deep breath.

"Stay here. I have a surprise." Demyx directed Zexion to a kitchen chair before turning towards the other rooms, "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The house turned silent and all eyes shifted to Demyx. At that moment, Axel and Roxas entered the house, holding hands, and Riku and Sora joined them a moment later.

"I have an announcement to make." The blond blurted out nervously. He sucked in some tight air, then turned and pointed to himself, "I'm gay."

Everyone's mouths dropped completely open, shock keeping them from talking with any one else.

"And..." The blond continued, "I'm in love with Zexion."

This time the whole house burst with chatter. People were talking excitingly to each other, probably making others own up for bets that were made. A coupe people nearby smiled brightly and congratulated them. Everything went over smoothly. Demyx had forced his best friend in to a secret the past two years for nothing.

"Told you I wasn't ashamed." Demyx moved closer to his best friend.

"You.. you love me?" Zexion nearly stuttered. In all the time they had been together, those words had never been spoken.

"Yes." The blond leaned in to kiss him, "I love you more than anything."

"Awww!" Several girls squealed.

"Is it just me, or is every boy in our school gay?" Larxene groaned from the back. There was laughter though out the room, and Demyx smiled, moving his lips against Zexion's ear, singing, "_To love another person is to see the face of God_."

And for several hours, Zexion forget the fact that they still had two more shows to perform.

**THE END**

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


End file.
